


That Warm Bliss

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [24]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Black Character(s), Breathing, Feelings (for each other) [secretly], Gay, Heartbeats, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Staring, Touching, Warm, Wet Dream, bisexual guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: ‘Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes. Try to tell you stop but your lips got me so out of breath. I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself. And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. And I stopped using my head, using my head. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.’
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 2





	That Warm Bliss

It was a dark and cold night out. Although it was warmer inside. 

Franklin noticed that his vision was a bit blurry, at the moment, so he figured he's drunk right now. He was noticing something else too, that he is in his room, on his bed again. 

He felt something. It's a feeling of another person in that bed with him, pinned down under him, a warm body of someone there. He didn't mind it, actually loving this, that closeness. 

Franklin looked down and noticed the dark skin of someone's backside. 

He was leaning over and kissing upwards, on that spine of this back, feeling warmth as well. 

That skin was smooth and soft, especially on there, which he also loved. 

Franklin heard some hums from that person under him. He wondered who it was, although a part of him didn't mind or care much, enjoying that pleasured bliss and this sensation. That he was feeling now. 

He thrusts deeper inside, feeling more of that tightness. He heard a moan from who was under him. His expression twisted, just slightly, when he realized it was pitched and low. Not of a female's, but of a guy's. 

But something in him, had made him not mind it much, from that pleasuring feeling. He wanted more, to feel a bit of it. 

Franklin still leans against that body. He felt heat radiating off them. His own breaths break that once nice silence between them. 

He was thrusting, in and out, gripping onto someone's hips. He pulled that guy against him, wanting to stay as close as humanly possible. His last thrust made it so that he was all the way inside _him_. He buried his erection deep inside this guy. It feels so good as he pushed his shaft fully in now. 

Franklin was getting intoxicated by hearing these moans as he fucked him good. He didn't really care about anything else, especially that the tone was a bit familiar to him. To someone else that he knows. 

He kept going, each thrust at a medium pace and even rhythm. 

Until finally he stopped, when he heard a familiar voice, from the guy under him. 

"..ah..F-Franklin." 

Franklin's eyes snapped open as they widened slightly. He looked at him, realizing it was Lamar under him. 

' _Lamar..._ '

Lamar had his stare on him. His grip tightened on those bed sheets. 

Franklin turned him around so that Lamar was lying on his back and still on the bed. He stares at this taller male, shocked yet intrigued. That he was the one fucking Lamar and not the other way around. He wasn't complaining about it though. 

Lamar was shaking, shivering from that new pleasure, which coursed through him. These feelings that he was just now experiencing, this all that he's never felt before. 

He was so tight down there. He was breathing heavily. He resisted the urge to shut his eyes. Now slightly embarrassed by Franklin's staring. 

Franklin was turned on by all of that, honestly, he wants more of him. He grabbed Lamar's legs, spreading them slightly and pulling him closer. He was bending Lamar's body against him, he did another thrust, although not too hard. He pushed deep in him. 

Lamar was arching his body at that. He shaked to that feeling, his heart beating faster. He held in a moan too. He was closing his eyes, for a second. 

Franklin whispered sweet nothings into Lamar's ear, he also flirted with him, in between their love making. His voice low but in a gentle way, strangely enough. 

Though Lamar seemed to love it too. 

Franklin pulled apart from him, to stare at Lamar again. He noticed details that he hadn't seen before, when he first turned him around. 

Lamar blushed a bit, deeply, into a reddish shade. He was flustered. There were slight tears in his eyes, from that pain and pleasure, which was coursing through his body. Although he still secretly loves this. He accepted that he loved him. 

He stared at him, silently, into Franklin's eyes. 

Franklin was also staring at that other dark-skinned male, in a quiet way, into Lamar's eyes. Which he was loving, as much as him. Secretly. 

He touched him, affectionately. He gripped onto Lamar's thighs, gently now. He leaned down, over Lamar again. He listened to Lamar's heartbeat and breathing. He thrusted a bit in him, making slow and passionate love to Lamar. 

Lamar arched his back, moaning a bit, shakily from every sensation. Which went through him. He bit his lower lip, trying to silence himself. He shivered slightly. 

He reached out towards him, wanting to be close to Franklin. 

Franklin noticed that and realized this, the fact that Lamar wasn't pushing him away, but he wanted to be closer to him. 

He smiled softly. He leans against him, getting close to Lamar. He wants to. He loved it. 

Lamar also had a smile, slightly shyly, secretly. He breathed in a silent way. He wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders, holding onto him. 

Franklin kept his smile. He kissed Lamar's neck, lovingly and warmly, leaving a mark on this tattooed part. On that dark skin there. He marked him, with such gentleness, again. It seemed like he wanted to be like that. Especially with him. 

He leaned in, kissing Lamar's softened lips now, slowly. He also puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, touching there. Gently too. 

Both of them pull away, staring at each other. 

"..Franklin~" 

"Lamar~ I love you.." 

"I-I love you too." 

After that, Franklin and Lamar kissed again. 

They both hum in it, staying there, close to each other. Their warm bodies against one another, darkened skin on skin. Both guys closed their eyes, after awhile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Franklin opens his eyes, again now, eventually. Slowly. He noticed that he was still in his room. Although alone, by himself. 

He realized something, as his faded mind comes back to him, that he just had a dream of Lamar.. 

Franklin also looked down. 

He saw that he had came in his sleep, in his boxers (that are stained now). 

It had been from that dream. 

"Fucking hell.." he said, under his breath, whispering it. Even if he was alone. 

Damn it all.. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really wrote of Franklin dreaming about Lamar yet, I have written the other way around many times before, I thought to write it this way now 💙 Especially since I got inspired to write these two & Framar again 💚
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> I had to reference that usually others write Lamar on top and Franklin on bottom [not that I mind, but still..] xDD I feel like I'm the only person who really writes them [there's maybe just two other writers who do, other than me] the other way around, with Franklin on top and Lamar on bottom, I just had to mention it somewhere xD
> 
> Also, thanks for reading this and I hope that you all loved/enjoyed it, this part ♡


End file.
